PokeNaru
by Digixdestined
Summary: This will be my first ever PokeNaru! *Pokemon and Naruto mixed together.* This is gonna be hilarious! It will make you laugh, it’ll make you cry, but most of all, you’ll see the true nature of some of the characters in each anime! *READ AT YOUR OWN RISK*
1. Chapter 1

PokeNaru!

This will be my first ever PokeNaru! (Pokemon and Naruto mixed together.) This is gonna be hilarious! It will make you laugh, it'll make you cry, but most of all, you'll see the true nature of some of the nicest characters in each anime! **READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

CHAPTER 1: MISSION ASSIGNED

"Damn it!" Tsunade yelled as she sucked on her middle finger after she had gotten a paper cut. An extremely deep paper cut…

"What is it? You never get all huffy about a paper cut! Is there something I should know about?" Shizune asked as Ton Ton let out a cute little squeak in his sleep.

"No…the entire village needs to be notified of this one, I'm being threatened." She cursed.

"The entire village shouldn't have to worry over that! Surely not…!" she mumbled the last bit.

"Some sissy named Wallace wants to hold some sort of a contest here because of its view. They can't be notified of the fact that this is a ninja village and if I decline then he is going to lead the entire Sound Village into battle with us along with these creepy creatures called Pokemon…or at least something like that." Tsunade grumbled.

"That's terrible!" Shizune gasped.

"It has happened before. It lasted a week and you were out cold during it." Tsunade put in with a quick snicker.

"Hum." Shizune grumbled silently.

"I guess I shouldn't be worrying too much. Just make sure everyone keeps quiet on this end and they'll never expect a thing!" Tsunade smiled deviously.

"Sometimes…you scare me." Shizune mumbled as a picture of Tsunade showed up in a thought bubble. She had devil horns and wings and a fiery background appeared behind her as Shizune's dead body lie at her feet while she cackled.

**Shizune sweatdrops**

"Like I said," she smiled, "No need to worry!"

"Maybe…" Shizune mumbled.

"May, Brock, Dawn, _Harley_, Drew…are we there yet?" Ash groaned.

"Pikachu! Pika Pikaaaa!" Pikachu groaned loudly. (Translation: Shut up you hobo!)

"Sorry Ash, it is gonna take another six hours." Harley said in his…_voice_. "I wish there was a faster way there!"

"Why should you care? I am the one who is winning. Well… me or Drew. Isn't that right Baby?" May said as she lied her head on his right shoulder as they walked.

"Yup!" Drew smiled lovingly. "Ain't no way in hell that loser is gonna beat either of us."

"You all have got your brains in a bind!" Dawn shrieked, "Me and Empoleon are gonna win this!"

"Right. I forgot…it two years for Piplup to finally evolve into Empoleon! What a joke." Harley teased.

"At least my Pokemon didn't die from starvation. I feel for poor Ariados." Dawn sighed sympathetically.

"Oh SNAP!" Ash smiled playfully.

"I was in a coma for a year! What do you expect to happen!? He can't feed himself you know!" Harley cried.

"Shut up you homo…" Drew mumbled from the side.

"You three are here for a very important mission!" Tsunade told them all. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all looked at each other. "You must make sure that no one that is foreign to the ninja world that this is a ninja village. Or it could be significant on whether or not Konoha survives this invasion."

"And who exactly is invading?" Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow.

"They call themselves Pokemon Masters/Trainers. They have these weird creatures that can only say their names and fragments of their names. Right now…we are in deep doodoo…" Tsunade put a hand to her forehead and sighed.

Naruto burst out laughing.

"I'm serious!"

"You-!"

"NARUTO!"

"Said-!"

"UZUMAKI!"

"You said doodoo! HA!"

"Immature little…" Tsunade cursed as she waved her fist in the air. "Maybe I should switch you out with Neji."

"YES! PLEASE!" Sasuke and Sakura said in unison as they held their hands together as if praying.

"Okay, I will add him, and Hinata too. Naruto, though, is staying in. You will need all the help you can get."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Okey-dokey, Boss!"

They all glared at him with menacing faces.

_Think of a happy place, think of a happy place…_ Naruto thought through the glares.

"Alright, go find Neji and Hinata."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: NEJI AND HINATA

"Well, that was interesting, wasn't it Sasuke-kun!" Sakura asked in her childish voice.

"Yeah, isn't it, _Sasuke-kun_. Tehee!" Naruto snickered.

Sasuke's face got really red-though no one knows if it was embarrassment or anger-turned around and socked Naruto in the face. "Shut up you ho!"

"OUCH!"

"Neji, hit me with all you got!" Hinata smiled. "I have to show you this new technique."

"64-Palms!" Neji shouted as he attacked.

"Evasion!" Hinata shouted as she grabbed Neji's hands and flipped him over on his back.

"How did you accomplish _that_?" he asked as he rolled over on his back.

"It can block any head-on physical attack or taijutsu."

"That's great, Hinata." Neji smiled.

"Neji, Hinata! What are you guys doin'?" Naruto said as he raised his hands above his head and waved them to get their attention. He got two angry glares from his teammates.

"Naruto!" Hinata smiled as she waved softly as he face turned red…what a surprise.

"Uzumaki." Neji said in his superior voice. "How are you?

"Great, thanks for asking! Wanna do a mission with squad 7? Huh, Hinata?" Naruto asked as he leaned towards her in a playful way. (They are currently going out…)

"Sure! I will." She smiled as she pushed him away with a finger.

"Alright. Where are we going?" Neji asked, all serious-like again. He looked at the lack of supplies that they were carrying and thought the mission could be very odd in his thoughts of what it could be.

"We are staying here, Neji." Sasuke answered in an agrivated tone. He is still peeved over chapter 1.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Team 7 explained what Tsunade had said.

"Perfect."

"Stupid weirdos are going to invade us and we have to keep our secret. Sounds fun."

"Neji, have you gone brain-dead!" Naruto shouted in a maniacal sort of way.

"No, I mean that trying to keep Naruto from telling the secret is gonna be enough trouble. But trying to make sure no one finds anything is gonna be even harder. Is Lady Fifth going to mention it to the village or do we have to continuously watch them?" Neji said. He said in his _voice_.

-----------------

**NEJI**: WHY DO YOU HAVE TO PUT VOICE IN ITALICS?

**ME**: BECAUSE I FEEL I MUST EMPHASIZE IT!

**NEJI**: BUT WHY ME?

**HARLEY**: AND ME.

**ME**: GAH! TOO MANY _VOICES!_

**NEJI**: HEY!

**HARLEY**: HEY!

**ME**: NO! STOP TALKING! IT HURTS!

**NEJI & HARLEY**: NYAHABLAGAHYARTAWAWEEEEEEE!

**ME**: MY EARS! THEY'RE BLEEDING! OWWWWW!

----------------

"She is actually about to announce it." Sakura said as she turned and looked over her shoulder. "Let's see what she will say."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: ANNOUNCEMENT AND ARRIVAL

"Everyone who is Genin or higher report to the main square!" Tsunade's voice bellowed.

Tons of people gathered around her as she let them file in.

She explained it all as the crowds faces turned from curiosity to anger and hatred.

"That's horrible! When will they be arriving?"

"In just a few hours unfortunately. I am recruiting all of you to hide all the evidence that we are a ninja village! Hide all the signs and replace signs if necessary. I have a squad of five who are going to look over the place for the next couple of days while the weirdos invade." Tsunade finished and nodded her head and retreated to he home. She was scared of them…ha!

"Are we almost there?" complained Ash. He was letting Pikachu wear his hat and they were all getting water from their water pokemon. Brock was making lunch. They were gonna eat ramen.

"Maybe if you will just shut up you would stop being such an ass!" Harley said in his _voice_.

"At least my pokemon didn't die!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Listen you two!" Brock said as he passed out bowls, "We are running a little ahead of schedule, so we will get there in about three hours instead of the five it was gonna take."

"YEAH!"

"Finally! Everything is done! Rock Lee said that he could disguise his dojo as a pokemon dojo instead of martial arts." Hinata smiled at Naruto and the rest of their group.

"Good, because I see someone coming over the horizon." He said in a sort of panicky expression.

"But I thought we still had a few hours! Someone go warn the Hokage."

"No need. I'm here, and that's the sissy Wallace." Tsunade said from behind.

"Hello, everyone!" the little sissy smiled as he walked up to them. "You have about ten minutes before the next group gets here. I think its about eight people."

"Alright. We have set up a large camp area and a stadium for your, er…what was it called?"

"Pokemon Tournament! The Wallace Cup!" he said as he looked over at the large camp area and the make-shift Pokemon Center. Wallace had brought a Nurse Joy robot with him and a portable pokemon healing machine.

"Let's get everything ready here, then I will great the Trainers. You don't have to be here." His smile vanished when he looked at the team. "And who are these brats? They don't have to be here either."

"They actually do have to be here. They were assigned to make sure no one spills the secret."

"Alright."

"Tada! This is where the Wallace Cup will be held this year!" Wallace said the crowd of trainers filing in.

"Hey, Wallace!" Ash smiled as he looked over at Pikachu. "You remember Pikachu, don't you?"

"Pika-Pikachu!"

"Hey! Welcome to Haville!"

------Later after everyone had gone to bed------

"Temari."

"Yes Gaara?"

"Are we nearly to Konoha?"

"Yeah, just a little farther."

"I can hardly see! It's so freaking dark. The clouds are making seeing impossible."

"Don't worry Gaara, that is just from your injuries."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: GAARA'S SURPRISE

"Freaking Kankuro! He just had to practice his jutsu near me didn't he?" Gaara grumbled as he huffed out a breath and glared in the direction that he sensed his brother from. He tightened his grip on Temari's shoulders as he road piggyback to Konoha.

"Sorry, but I'm not coming any closer so you can't hit me…yet." He said from behind a tree that he was behind while Temari took a quick break.

"Kankuro, will carry Gaara's sand so I don't have to carry an extra fifty pounds?" Temari said as Gaara took off his protective sand gourd.

"Fine, as long as it doesn't whack me in the face or coil around my head and suffocate me to death!"

"Don't give me any ideas."

"Nyaa!" he mumbled quietly to himself.

"I can just barely see the village! Don't move around so much. The last thing we need is the poison spreading faster." Temari said as Gaara who had been sitting a little farther away, fainted, "GAARA!"

"Gaara!" Kankuro shouted as he stood up and ran over to his half unconscious brother.

"My head…" he said as he gripped it through closed eyes and pain. "Get me down there before I…gyaa!"

"Come on!"

" The moon is so pretty, isn't it Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she turned to look at him.

"Yeah, but not as pretty as you are."

"Aww." Sakura said as she turned to him again and smiled as she said "suki da" ("I love you" in Japanese) and put her head on his shoulder.

"Hey!" Kankuro yelled from the top of the hill at the two. He ran full-speed to them both.

"Sup Kankuro, but why are you hear?'

"Gaara was poisoned and injured really close to here so we headed here instead of home. You have to help!"

"Where is he?" Sakura asked as she jumped into action. This is what all her training had been for. She was gonna show Tsunade what all her training had let her learn while Sasuke disappeared before his reappearance three months ago.

"Temari is bringing him down."

"Is he unconscious?" Sasuke said, jumping to his feet as well.

"Only partially. He's using every ounce of his strength to stay awake."

"Here's Gaara." Temari said as she passed him carefully to Sasuke.

"Let's take him to the hospital."

"Kay.

"He'll be better soon, don't worry you two. Do you know what type of poison?" Sakura asked as she walked out of the hospital room. She was wearing a medical uniform now.

"Kankuro's poisons from his puppets."

"Okay. We have the antidote for that. Be more careful next time, alright. You might not be anywhere near a village next time." She scolded him.

"Sorry."

"Good, but you might wanna tell him that."

"Right."

"You both can sleep in his room for now. There is a free bed, but only one. Gaara gets one, then one of you."

"Alright."

"The other can sleep in the recliner we have in there."

"Temari?"

"Yes, Gaara? Do you need something?"

"No." I was just thinking."

"Yeah."

"How do you suggest I kill Kankuro tomarrow?"

"I suggest you rest. I'll send him to send a message to the village the you are here and well." Temari told him, half asleep.

(By now Gaara is already Kazekage.)

"Fine, but once I get better he is gonna die."

"Whatever. By the way do you still have that thing for Naruto?"

"Yup. As soon as I see him, he will get it."

"Good morning, Gaara. How are you today?" Sakura smiled to him as she pulled the curtains open.

"Better. I can move on my own now. I still have a headache."

"I can get you some painkillers if you want."

"Nah, I'm good."

"Do you need anything then?"

"Can get Uzumaki Naruto to come here?"

"Sure, why?"

"I have something for him."

"Alright." Sakura smiled as she left. _I guess bringing him in can't hurt. As long as he isn't planning to hurt Naruto or hurt himself in anyway…then again, this _is_ Gaara we're talking about._

"Yeah, but still don't get why I am gonna go see Gaara! I thought he still hated me." Naruto frowned. He was pissed that Gaara had wanted to talk to him on a Saturday and during a mission (sorta).

"Hey Naruto." Gaara said as he tried to get himself to smile.

"'Sup?"

"I got you something!"

"HUH!"

"Your birthday dumb-ass! TODAY!"

"Oh, yeah, right." Naruto said awkwardly as he got handed a small box. (Naruto had forgotten the mission. His excuse is the mission he had been placed on which he should be doing right now, but instead was here.

"Happy birthday!"

"Thank-you!…It isn't gonna blow up is it?"

"No!"

Naruto tore hungerly at the orange wrapping paper that was shiny. In his hand he held another box that said FREE FOOD! ALL YOU CAN EAT ICHIRAKU RAMEN COUPON FOR KONAHA AND SUNA. Scribbled in tiny letters was Gaara's name next to the Sender line.

"Omigod!" Naruto said, awestruck that Gaara-the guy who seemed an equal to him but something else to Gaara-had given him this. "WHOA! Thanks a tone, Buddy!"

"Your welcome…but if you ever call me 'Buddy' ever again, you are gonna wish you hadn't."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 4: REMEMBRANCE

"By chance, did you see a girl come through here? Right before we showed up?" Gaara asked as they walked out of the hospital. Naruto couldn't stop thinking that Gaara had brain-trauma so Naruto go Sakura to get Gaara an MRI.

"Nope. Why?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, it's not important."

"You never said what the mission was that you were out of the village for. Spill."

-----------------

**Naruto:** I so do not say "spill".

**Me: **Aww, why not. It's cute.

**Gaara: **Yeah, it's _cute_!

**Naruto:** But…

**Me:** Shush it! My fanfic, not your's!

**Gaara:** Why are me and Naruto friends in this?

**Naruto:** Yeah, I don't even like the no-browed freak.

**Me:** Because like it or not, you are both alike.

**Gaara & Naruto:** No, you shush it!

-----------------

"I cannot divulge that information."

"But!"

"Too bad."

"I'm hungry!"

"You dropped that fast." Gaara sweatdropped.

"Ichiraku's it is! On me!"

"Okay. As long as it's on you."

"Tehe!"

"So…was that good or what?" Naruto smiled as he handed the coupon to the cook.

"Uh-huh." Gaara mumbled back.

"What is it?"

"That stupid headache is back."

"Ouch."

"What?"

"It feels like something bit me!"

"Weird."

"OUCH!"

"HA! Naruto you are such an idiot!" Sasuke's voice rang over to him.

"NOOOOOOO! Why must you follow me you emo sissy?" Naruto rang out. He grumbled to himself silently before screaming out. "Go Awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"You go awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

"I was here first."

"'Sup Gaara? How have you been?

-----------------

**Sasuke:** Not me too! I don't want to be friends with _Gaara_!

**Neji:** What are you? A serial killer?

**Me:** At least I'm not gay and have a _voice_!

**Neji:** Heh! You didn't deny it! You are a serial killer!

**ME:** AM NOT! AND _DEAL WITH IT_!

**Sasuke & Neji: **Why us?!

**Me: **I luv torturing my characters! Bwahahaa!

-----------------

"Nothing much," he said, nonchalantly.

"That is my line!" Sasuke smile. I mean literally smiled.

"You are so gay."

"Did you just imply that either I am a girl or Sakura is a guy?" Sasuke shouted, cracking his fists.

"Hey, now fighting you two." Kakashi grumbled in his *sigh*


End file.
